Corruption
by Joycelene
Summary: Serena is an angel of Heaven, sent down to Hell to change (for the better) one of the most evil demons of the universe. Can she do it or will the fire overcome her...? Rating's kinda harsh, no flames cos there's too many [literally] in the story!


This is... Odd. That's an understatement, to say the least ^_^Y (peace sign). Anyways, this is very different from my other fics. I don't believe I had a rating this high before! ... Well, maybe for that one fic, but that's another story (which I do NOT wish to tell anyone). Anywho, this is a story that I've been thinking of doing for AWHILE but never got around to doing it. Well, as you have probably guessed, I did get around to it ^_~. Yes, I'm very aware that I'm using Serena with Mamoru, but his name will change towards the end. OK, bai bai for now!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own 'Hanging By a Moment'. I don't own Sailor Moon. Yippee. But it's not exactly something I want to shout to the world, now do I? But I'll own it eventually ::laughs evilly::. ::Clears throat:: Oh Naoko-hime...  
  
Title- Corruption  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- R  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Teaser- Serena is an angel of Heaven, sent down to Hell to change (for the better) one of the most evil demons of the universe. Can she do it or will the fire overcome her...?  
Chapters- 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quote of the Day-  
  
"Lost time is never found again." - John Hill Aughey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She shivered slightly, tightening the coat that Mina had loaned her for the trip. It was damp, dreary, and smelled. And it was drenched with evil doers and evil itself, causing her to shake furiously. The guard looked at her curiously. She was the first ever to be disturbed by Hell's settings. He was beginning to wonder what a girl like her had done so wrong to get her down here. She honestly didn't look corrupted at all. She had an innocent face, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that was as golden as the sun. But it's always the innocent ones you have to look out for, he reminded himself. Slowly, he opened the door to the thrown room. There, was the Devil himself. Literally. And by his side, was Mamoru, his nephew and heir to the throne. She wanted to start crying at the spot at her fate. But she held herself. She had to be strong. He gestured her to come over.  
"What have you done?" He asked, surprisingly human. Serena was at a loss of words. She just squeaked. Mamoru and his uncle looked at each other and chuckled, as if they were sharing a private joke. "I think you went through the wrong passageway dearie, Heaven was at your right, not your left. Don't you ever read the Bible?" He told her. Her face flushed, and she became furious.  
"I'm sure that I'm in the right place, you ass!" She retorted angrily, looking him square in the eye. Realizing whom she just yelled at, she looked down again. They both chuckled.  
"You have quite the spirit. It's no wonder that mouth of yours got you in trouble... yes indeed." Mamoru laughed at her. She turned away from him, embarrassingly. Oh God... How shall I ever do this?, she asked. As she looked from at them, she sighed. How shall I ever... ever do this?  
"So, Miss... Cartiér (AN: Pronounced CAR-te-air), correct? What could a darling little thing such as yourself do so terrible to end up in Hell?" Mamoru questioned. He was showing her around the Pits of Hell, to help her get... acquainted with the atmosphere. It isn't working, she thought to herself, still feeling terribly uncomfortable.  
"I-I... I broke a lot of commandments. Adultery, worship of idols, you name it, I've done it." She joked. She felt terrible for lying, knowing that she'd be in trouble for lying of they were in Heaven but down here, that sort of thing was praised. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" He inquired skeptically. He had no doubt she was very unholy, but he had never known of someone as... rebellious as she. Even in the burning fires of Hell. "Well then you'd seem perfect to be my new mistress. My last one was too... demanding to say the least." He trailed off, thinking back to Beryl. She was good all right, but not too good for him to want her in his bed for life. A simple roll in the hay for a few nights a week was nice, but he wouldn't want one woman forever. He had demon's blood humming through his veins, he could not stay with one woman forever. He indulged in all of the Seven Deadly Sins. After all, he technically was dead. He had ate a feast by himself, was stubborn as a mule, did everything at the last moment, lashed out at practically everyone (but his uncle, of course), desired objects and things of his rivals, and wanted the titles and fame of his friends. He also lusted after practically every female in the Underground. Of course, he was smart enough not to go after every woman, but he sought many women.  
"I-" She began, but the words were stuck in her throat. His head whipped around, and he looked strangely at her.  
"Every woman would love to be my mistress. Every woman." He stated. Well I'm not one of them, she wanted to stay, but bit her tongue. Maybe crawling into his bed would help me persuade him, she thought to herself. Perhaps if I got to know him and earned his trust..., she trailed off. Of course, another voice just had to pipe up.  
That's not true, you just want to sleep with him!, it exclaimed. She rolled her eyes inwardly.  
That's preposterous!... Oh fine, I do find the man attractive. Are you happy now?, she asked the voice. The voice, as a reply, left her. She unconsciously sighed.  
"A penny for you're thoughts Miss Cartiér?" He inquired as the moved down the cave-like hall. She shook herself out of her thoughts.  
"Erm... I was just arguing with myself over some... issues, Mr... ahhhhh..." She blushed faintly, not truly knowing the man's last name. He chuckled.  
"It's Mamoru, Miss Cartiér. Just... Mamoru." He told her, giving her a genuine smile. He's much different than Father told me he would be, she thought to herself. He seems so much kinder, so much sweeter, so much- "Shall I call you Serena, since you are calling me Mamoru?" He asked her. Numbly she nodded, looking at the paintings. She was blushing so much because of her train of thought and thought Mamoru thought of her as a complete moron. If she had been looking at him, she would of known he was blushing and silently fuming at the 'approach' he made to try and get to know her better.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This shall be your room." He told her. She looked all around it. It was quite beautiful, for a room residing in Hell, that is. The walls were covered with rich dark maroon and the floor plush forests green carpet with flecks of blue and white. There was a fireplace, yet it was not needed because the window showed an endlessly burning fire land. As she turned to the bed, her eyes widened. It was made of oak, and had maroon silk blankets and sheets and green pillowcases. The furniture consisted of two chairs, both a lush dark red that faced the fireplace. There was also a loveseat in front of the bed that was also red and had some orange flames upon the arms of the loveseat. Looking closer, she could see they were moving and if you put your hand on it long enough, it would start burning.  
"Do you do these for all the new inhabitants?" She breathed, taking in the site. Mamoru smirked.  
"Only for those my uncle and I deem worthy." He told her. She was still so overcome with awe that she didn't notice him encircle her waist. Or start kissing her neck. But she realized his advances at her when he started unbuttoning her black blouse.  
"I'm sorry, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, buttoning up her shirt. Mamoru rolled his eyes.  
"You're the mistress, remember? If you aren't undress, how am I to pleasure you?" He questioned and moved toward her again. Serena moved back.  
"Are you insane? I am not going to sleep with you! Get it straight, dammit!" She cried out. His lips curved into a small smile.  
"You really don't know, do you." He said, making it more of a statement than a question. She looked at him quizzedly.  
"Know what?" She inquired. His smile got a little bigger.  
"This is my room."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, closed it, repeating the process several times. A tad annoyed that she wasn't saying anything, he figured she was still in shock and needed to be reminded once again.  
"This is my room, Miss Cartiér. Now, unless you want me to kick you out into the bloody village down there, where I can assure you they will make you're life more of a hell than it would be if you stay here, I suggest you crawl into bed with me!" He ordered. She narrowed her eyes.  
"... You wouldn't do that to me." She whispered defiantly. He blanched. Gaining more confidence at his action, she spoke louder. "You wouldn't DARE leave me out there, where I could get beaten and raped by you're fucking soldiers and people! I know you wouldn't." She stubbornly informed him. His mouth formed into a twisted smile.  
"Yes, I wouldn't let you leave, would I? I'm getting much too softhearted... You shall stay here, like it or not. You're options are: stay here and be the mistress of the second most powerful man and most handsome OR you can go down there and be sexually assaulted by monsters with three heads, one eye, and ten arms that haven't bathed in years. The choice, of course, is yours milady." He gave her a mock bow. She gulped. Life was never easy, she figured. Life after death is even harder...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well? One or the other, Miss Cartiér. Chop chop, I don't have all eternity you know." To show that he was joking he gave her a small smile and winked. If that was to try and make her feel better, it didn't, it just made her feel worse.  
"I-I..." She began. He leaned in forward. "Ahhh- I..." She started once again. She threw up her hands in exasperation. "You know what my decision is!" She accused. He nodded.  
"Yes, but I want to hear the very words come out of your mouth, darling. Now, go on, what were you going to say?" He inquired. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. How dare he degrade her like this! But she had no choice... Either this and lose all dignity, go to the village and lose my life, or tell them of my true identity and be persecuted.  
"I... wa-want to be y-your m-m-mistress." She quietly stuttered out. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." He informed her. Closing her eyes, she repeated it, louder.  
"I wish to be you mistress." She told him, bowing her head in shame. Father Almighty, please forgive me...  
"Excuse me?" He inquired. She grit her teeth irritably. She was beginning to think this man was deaf. Or near deaf.  
"I want to sleep with you." She nearly shouted. He blinked and gave her a blank stare.  
"I don't understand, what was that?" He questioned. She saw red, and she was so full of rage that she didn't even recognize what she was saying.  
"I want you to screw me senseless!!" She hollered. She blushed brightly, finally understanding what she said. Grabbing her by the waist he grinned.  
"Now, that my dear, is what I like to hear." He stated and passionately kissed her. Please forgive me, Lord... She thought to herself as she slowly responded to the kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lying in bed, she sighed in contentment, snuggling up with Mamoru. It had been the most pleasurable three hours of her life. She never knew such... 'dirty' deeds could be so... enjoyable. She giggled as Mamoru nibbled her neck.  
"So, am I you're best partner ever?" He teasingly inquired. She nodded enthusiastically, although he was her only partner ever. She had been a virgin at the time, but in his haste, Mamoru hadn't noticed her hymen. Immediately, she remembered they hadn't used any form of contraception. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him accusingly.  
"We didn't use any protection, you dolt!" She growled. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She always wanted to give birth to a baby angel, but the father would be a bloody demon! The demon trait would most likely be dominant of the two genes (angel and demon) and she'd have to give up her child. Or live with Mamoru for eternity. She inwardly shuddered at the thought of staying here when the world had ended. However, at Mamoru's grin, she puzzledly asked a small 'what?'.  
"My mistresses never get pregnant." He informed her simply. She just gave him a long stare. He sighed. "Whenever I claim a woman as mine, the ovum magically gets a covering protecting it from unwanted sperm." He continued further.  
"What about you're wife?" She immediately blurted out. He gave her a small smile, and propped his head on a pillow by his arm.  
"Well, if I ever decide to marry, the spell that was cast on me at birth will fade and I'll remain forever faithful to my darling spouse. But you see, that's why I shall never marry for I can never have another woman. And that wouldn't be fun at all." He told her.  
"Why is that? Adultery is expected of you, even after marriage. How shall that keep you from other women?" She breathed, although she was happy for the (un)lucky woman who would marry him.  
"Well, down here we take our wedding vows extremely seriously, truth be told. And well... Uncle would take away my right to the throne if I cheated on my wife. And no other women want you after marriage. They flee from you as if you were that bloody Black Plague that old demon chap sent about in England. And you must wear you're wedding band at all times. That thing is like radar for women to stay clear from you. Honestly, I don't know how Uncle got his romantic sense of 'being together forever'. I say he went a tad overboard on it." He ranted. Serena frowned.  
"Marriage down here sounds like... some twisted form of punishment... only for eternity." She voiced her thoughts aloud. He shrugged, snapping his fingers. Immediately, he was clothed with a dark blue (almost black) loose button down shirt, with black slacks and dress shoes. He got off the bed hastily.  
"Oh, but it is! How I envy Heaven's angels, for some may never have to wed. They don't need another for a scion, like I do and the lord (AN: Notice I capitalized L in Lord for Serena and when we're talking about God. However, when speaking of the creator, Mamoru does not believe in him and is against him. Therefore, 'lord' is not capitalized) grants them that wish. Lucky them." He murmured. He looked over at her. Her face was still a bit flushed from earlier events and her hair that was in a sleek bun was now down. She was wearing a blanket as a cover, though that did little good, for she grabbed the inner white sheet that was sheer. He blew her a kiss. "I'll be off, Miss Cartiér. I'll have a servant show you around the gardens and entertainment areas. You have already been introduced to one, which is my bedroom. As much as I would love you're beautiful naked body in my bed all day, you must find other interests elsewhere. Toodles!" He exclaimed, snapping his fingers. (AN: Yeah... I made him really conceited in this part. Well, his attitude is of the fact that no woman has never turned him down giving him a rather large ego, don't you think? Well, don't worry, he'll eventually become more humble and lose the whole 'I'm the greatest person alive cos I'm going to inherit the most horrible place in the universe' attitude ^_^. It may take awhile for that to happen, considering I'm aiming for a 10,000 word story. Yeah...) He was gone.  
She fumed at what Mamoru had implied, grabbing a pale pink T-shirt. How dare he think that I'm some fucking slut! I am not his play thing, THAT is for sure!, she thought to herself, putting on a white skirt that fell to her knees. She put her hair into a braid and huffed out quickly out of the bedroom. Needless to say, she wanted to spend as less time possible in there from now on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"... There are many types of flowers that are from Earth, but they are changed or mutated for the better. These plants can withstand the enormous heat, long periods of drought, and other things." The young maid boredly told her. The maid was seemed almost human, if it wasn't for her way too light skin and golden eyes and too pale blonde hair. "Now, let's go inside to find something more inter-" She was cut off.  
"No no! I mean... I think I'll just stay here." She whispered. The maid raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.  
"It's you're funeral." She told her and left without a word of protest. She pondered a minute to try and see what the woman had meant by that, but she just shrugged it off and turned around to look at the flowers. She sniffed a flower that was a cross between a sunflower and a violet. She breathed in the scent heavily.  
"Oh my..." She trailed off. It must be in that... family of the... flower that was in the... Wizard... of Oz..., she thought to herself as she fell to her knees and fell flat on her face, asleep.  
She woke up a few hours later, in the burning heat of the flames.  
"Oh no..." She trailed off, trying to get up. Her face was even more sunburned than what it would be on Earth and she was extremely thirsty. So this is what the maid meant, she thought to herself as she trudged through what seemed to be a fiery desert, set on draining every drop of her perseverance. Silently, she turned the hot metal handle and went inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Exclaimed a frantic Mamoru when Serena opened the door. His eyes widened and rage and worry turned into just worry. "Are you OK?" He asked her. She was a total mess. Her t-shirt had flecks of dirt on it and tears from the thorns and rocks. Her whole body was practically red and hot. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes as she collapsed in Mamoru's waiting arms.  
When Serena awoke, there were two fuzzy figures hovering over her.  
"Will she be alright?" The tall, obviously male one asked. The shorter, feminine figure shrugged. There were two vague but feminine figures farther away who remained silent during the whole thing.  
"Perhaps. She was very dehydrated because of the heat of the flames and the fact that she was out there for at least three hours didn't help at all. She has a 110° fever (AN: NOT a good experience, lemme tell ya... I had one once, when I was like, 7 and it was HORRIBLE!). She'll experience chills, her vision might be distorted a bit. She'll be extremely cranky and she'll be very weak. Her temperature will go down a bit after a day or two. But it won't go down all the way, and it may take awhile. So give her plenty of fluids and don't have her walk around a lot (AN: Wish I did that when I got that godforsaken fever! I was on vacation and had to go on a PLANE for Kami's sake! Then our flight was delayed... Ugh...)." The woman explained. The first figure nodded.  
"How did this happen though? I mean, I was hunting and I was lost for nearly a week and this never happened to me!" He cried out. She shrugged.  
"Perhaps she's just not used to the temperature yet. But I have no idea why, though. She said her parents were a bit nomadic, and always made her live in extremely hot places. By the time she was older, she was so used to hot climates that she felt she couldn't live anywhere else. I don't see how she could not be used to this kind of climate." The second figure explained. The first figure just shrugged.  
"It's a lot hotter here than it is up there. She'll adjust, don't worry." The first figure assured with a grin. Serena slunk back into the bed. Please don't look at me, please don't look at me, please don't look at me, please don't look at me... She chanted in her head. They both turned to her. Damn! What did I do to deserve this?!, she thought to herself as she calmly tried to act asleep. "Well, I suppose you should leave Amy, I think she's getting up." The first figure informed Amy. Amy nodded.  
"If she needs anything just tell me." She said, bowed somewhat and left the room hastily. The first figure left as well, mumbling something about ice and keeping an eye on her. Serena opened her eye slightly. She immediately recognized who it was.  
"Morning sunshine! Have a good nap?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are you doing here, Mina? Is Raye here too?" She questioned. (AN: I caught you guys off guard, didn't I?? ... I knew it!) "How'd you get passed the guards? How come that Amy person didn't rat you out? How are you guys??" She ranted out questions. Mina laughed.  
"I'm here to keep you company, yes, we're the newbies and now live here with you too, Amy thinks we did wrong, and we're fine." She answered in the correct order. Serena beamed and tried to get up and hug her. She was pushed down by another figure.  
"Damn, Serena, you're supposed to stay still! You're sick!" Exclaimed another voice. Serena's eyes widened.  
"Raye!" She exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Looking over to her sister she looked strangely at her appearance. Her long, bright blonde hair just brushed her shoulder blades and was pulled into a short ponytail. Her bright blue eyes were now more of a gray-blue. She turned her head to look at Rei. Her purple-black hair was now totally dark purple and went up to her mid-back, which was braided into a French braid. Her deep purple eyes were now a deep forest green.  
"What you lookin' at, Sere?" Raye inquired.  
"You... changed." She whispered, barely audible. But they both heard it and nodded grimly.  
"Yeah... our looks were too distinctive. Everyone would know that up there we were both archangels. So we changed how we looked a little." Mina told her. Serena's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded.   
"I suppose... but now Mina and I don't look like twins anymore! Well, maybe a little, but our eyes are way too different from each other! And Raye, you aren't as exotic. Well, maybe you're hair... but you're eyes are too normal! This majorly sucks!" Serena pouted. Mina and Raye raised an eyebrow.  
"Wow, have you always been this moody?" They asked her. Serena shrugged.  
"Well, we should use different names as well. You could call me... Lilac." Raye told her, pointing to her hair.  
"How about you call me... Lana?" Mina sounded out her new name. Serena made a barfing gesture while Raye shook her head furiously. "Anna sounds good." Mina suggested. Serena pointed her index finger in her mouth while Raye mocked screamed. Mina was getting a tad bit annoyed by their antics. "Fine! YOU two pick my name!" She exclaimed. Serena and Raye looked at each other then back at Mina.  
"Lorelai!" They exclaimed at the same time. Mina blinked.  
"How do you guys do that... OK, Lorelai it is, and Rory for my nickname." Mina affirmed.  
"Where are you guys staying?" Questioned Serena. Mina shrugged.  
"We said that we were your best friends on Earth and they let us stay here, although I have no idea why." Raye informed her. Serena blushed.  
"I think it has to do with the fact that... Ummm... thatI'mMamoru'smistress." She rushed out. Raye's eyes widened and Mina paled.  
"Excuse me?" Mina whispered, hoping for some weird misunderstanding.  
"I-I'm his mistress. ... I had to do it guys! Honestly! I had no other choice! ... Well, yeah I sorta did. Either live here, or down there where I'd get raped and beaten and treated like dirt! You have to believe me guys, I DO NOT want to be his mistress. I also have an obligation to bring him to the light as well. Why not be his mistress for him to learn to know me and trust me? Therefore I could persuade him into... You know." She ranted, not wanting to reveal much. To her surprise, Mina and Raye grinned.  
"You didn't have to give us the 4-1-1 girlfriend! That gotsa mean you're just a little guilty..." Mina trailed off. Raye smirked.  
"Yah! I didn't believe you would tell us so much!" Raye exclaimed giddily, acting totally out of character. Serena shrugged.  
"Yeah well..." She trailed off, looking out the window. Raye took the hint and signaled Mina to leave her alone. Serena sighed, struggling to get up. She walked out the balcony, staring at the flames. "Who would of thought those two would of popped up?" She murmured. Accidentally, she dropped her pink, lace handkerchief into the endless ocean of what seemed to be under-control fire. It immediately swallowed the handkerchief. It was consumed it much faster than it would with fire on Earth. "A quick death..." She murmured to herself. Tilting her head, she sighed, wondering what she would do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh where the bloody hell is the ice?!" Questioned a frantic Mamoru. He wasn't one for 'servant tasks' as he called them, but he felt as though he had an obligation to Serena. She seemed totally out of place for some odd reason, though he didn't know why. Perhaps it had to do with her angelic hair and innocent eyes and seemingly perfect face. Exact opposite of me, he grinned at that thought. He had the wild ebony hair that could never be tamed, eyes that had a sense of knowledge of the outside world and women, and a stern full face that made him seem older then others would think. "Where the hell am I?!?" He exclaimed, looking at the endless supply of cabinets that surrounded him. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. He was in the Folder Room. It had every single person known to man, every single alias, including imaginary friends and pets. Forgetting about the ice, he decided to check out Serena Cartiér's folder. To his surprise, when he finally found it, it said to find yet another folder. "Hell no..." He whispered, sharply taking in a breath. Serena better explain, he thought, gritting his teeth, or there'll be Hell to pay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is he good?" Giggled Mina. Raye rolled her eyes, who had long ago gotten over her sugar high. Serena just blushed. Raye's and Mina's eyes widened.  
"Lucky." Mumbled Raye, grabbing another pillow. They were in Mina's bedroom, deciding on having the everyday tradition of late night gossiping. "You scored big time, girl." She told her, hugging the pillows tighter.  
"No way! Do you really think I wanted this to happen? If anything, I want to just get this over with and never associate with him in Heaven." She stubbornly told them. They both sighed. They knew how she was over guys. He obviously blew his chance. "I mean, the guy's an arrogant, conceited, jerk! He belongs here, I don't think he'd quite fit in up there." She said to them. The other girls shrugged.  
"Doesn't mean he ain't hot." Mina smiled, winking. Raye enthusiastically nodded.  
"I know you see that girl, I mean, you aren't blind." Raye said. Serena forced out a yawn, abruptly ending their conversation. "Go to sleep, you'll need it tomorrow." She gave her one of Mina's too obvious winks and left. Mina gave her a wave.  
"Goodnight..." She trailed off. She looked at her strangely, wondering why Mina used such as serious tone.  
"Erm, night 'Rory'." She waved, using her new name. She turned away and left the room, still puzzled on why Mina used such finality in her voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Serena reached her room, Mamoru wasn't even there. Good, she thought happily, plopping onto the bed. Looking out at the balcony, she felt somewhat drawn to it and walked there as if in a trance. She started humming the song that was in her head all day and started singing it.  
  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
  
REFRAIN:  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now  
  
REFRAIN:  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
  
REFRAIN:  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving in to  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you...   
  
  
"You sing great." A voice commented behind her. She turned around swiftly. Mamoru was standing there tossing an ice pack up and down. He took a few steps forward. "You shouldn't be standing there you know. We don't really want you're fever to get worse. And standing out on the balcony with the flames of Hell out there... well, you aren't guaranteed to get well soon." He joked, winking.  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, backing into the railing until she felt the cold marble on her back. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at her.  
"What, I'm not allowed into my own room anymore?" He inquired, giving her a grin. As he saw her try and back away farther, he frowned. "But seriously, come out of there. You're not only liable to get hurt, but you're fever will too." He warned, taking another step.  
"Since when have you cared for me?" She whispered accusingly. He gave her a look of mock hurt. He's such a good actor! He almost convinced me that he was hurt..., she trailed off.  
"I'm disappointed you think so lowly of me, Serena. Honestly, I may be the Devil's nephew, but does that necessarily have you always believe that I have no heart?" He questioned.  
"Yep, you got it buddy." She replied, winking. He let out a low chuckle.  
"I wonder if Serena Cartiér was this amusing in life." He pondered. Her eyes widened.  
"What do you mean, I'm Serena Cartiér!" She exclaimed. He shook his head, pulling from behind his back a folder. She paled, looking at the paper that flew out.  
"Care to explain?" He questioned. In bold letters, it said:  
  
NAME/DOB/DOD (AN: Date of Death):  
Serenity Beatrice Xania of York   
Common aliases: Sere, Bunny, Rena, and Miss Serena Cartiér  
February 27th, 1778-June 8th, 1801.  
PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
Natural hair color- Silver-blonde  
Natural eye color- Silver  
Current eye/hair color- Blue; Blonde  
Height- 4 feet, 11 inches  
Weight- 112 lb.  
RESIDES IN:  
Current residence: Heaven  
Current position: Choir  
LIFE STORY:  
Young Serenity was born in York, England where she stayed for all her life. She was the only living heir to the land. She became Duchess of York in 1783, at age 18, taking over after both her parents' death a few months earlier. She had many suitors, yet she married none and took care of her land by herself. She was considered very elegant, yet enjoyed life and was very happy and optimistic. Her death is unknown, yet some say she died of smothering or food poisoning for unknown reasons.  
  
  
"Well?" He whispered. She shrugged, looking down at the flames below her. Flames or the wrath of Satan's nephew. She waved goodbye, and pushed herself off the balcony and into the flaming fire. Immediately, he ran over to the edge of the balcony and watched as the fire consumed Serena's body. "I wanted to tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you, and I promised to make sure Uncle never found out... But I guess it's too late now..." He trailed off. Looking at the paper angrily, he threw it into the fire as well. He turned away swiftly, and began taking out Serena's clothes out as well. He threw them out the window, scorching them. The flames abnormally burned the paper slowly, as if it knew that it had caused its future lord pain. All that is left is the ashes and memories...   
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...But is it really?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well... THAT was definitely not how I expected it to be. Honestly, this was supposed to be pure waff. Nothing angsty... He wasn't even supposed to find out until the end! Yeah yeah... the ending WAS rushed... But it was kinda good, right? Well, up until the Raye and Mina part, but you know... THAT was rushed too, now that I think about it. I may have a sequel to this, have it mostly angst/romantic and somewhat humorous. I know what you're thinking... 'Is she out of her mind?!' And to answer your question, yes, I am. I think I'll have the sequel (if I decide to have one, but probably since I ended it so abruptly)... well... Erm... Why don't I just show you the little summary I made up?  
  
Title- Corruption II: Usagi's Seduction  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- R  
Season- Alternate Reality  
Teaser- Usagi, a new soul in Hell, has arrived! Mamoru, still sulking over the to-be love from over 100 years ago, doesn't even give her the time of day. Usagi curiously tries to find out why he's so cold. However, it's not quite what she expected... Is she to suffer the same fate as her ancestor did?  
Chapters- See 'Corrupted'; 1  
  
Well, I didn't tell you why I had Mamoru instead of Darien, but it doesn't matter now! I was gonna have it changed when Mamoru went to Heaven (shocker!), but now it doesn't matter since he's gonna end up with USAGI. Yep yep yep... There are A LOT of unanswered questions in this story. I think so at least. I bet you're wondering where Lita is. I had Mina and Raye towards the end and Amy made a small appearance in the story. But she'll show up as Makoto in the sequel (hopefully). Another one (besides the Mamoru & Lita thing) is the Raye and Mina. Never fear, their scions will be there to keep her company. Amazing how two of Heaven's top angels could have had descendants that practically run the streets of Hell... Well, that's it for now, bai bai!  
  
E-mail me at enchanted_roses01@yahoo.com 


End file.
